vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mii Fighter
SSB4= - Swordfighter= - Gunner= }} |-| SSBU= - Swordfighter= - Gunner= }} |-| Fighting Mii Team= Summary The Mii Fighters are warriors based on the customizable Mii avatars. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A. Higher via Final Smash | High 7-A. Higher via Final Smash | High 7-A. Higher via Final Smash | At least 8-A, possibly High 7-A Name: Varies. Individually referred to as Mii Brawler, Mii Swordfighter or Mii Gunner Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Varies. Default is Male | Varies. Default is Male | Varies. Default is Female | Varies depending on the individual Age: Varies. SSB4 defaults appear to be in early teens. SSBU defaults appear to be in late teens | Varies greatly depending on the individual Classification: Mii, Human | Army Powers and Abilities: |-|Mii Brawler= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation via Exploding Side Kick and Burning Dropkick, Damage Boost (Deals extra damage to opponents made of metal), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies with just their attacks), Attack Reflection (Can completely reflect an attack with their shields), Healing (Can heal themselves by parrying attacks with their shield), Acrobatics (All Smash Characters are capable of doing flips around the battlefield and being agile, this gets further upgraded to the point of being able to gain an extra mid-air jump), Life Absorption (Can drain the life of their opponents with their attacks), Empowerment (Gets stronger when both damaged, undamaged, and eating food), Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically attract all healing items towards them), Resistance to Weapons (Severely reduces the damage taken from weapon-based attacks), Air Manipulation (Can resist the effects of strong winds and air), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Severely reduces the damage taken from both fire and explosions) |-|Mii Swordfighter= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Swords, Shurikens, Chakrams), Forcefield Creation, Air Manipulation via Gale Strike, Light Manipulation via Shuriken of Light, Fire Manipulation via Blurring Blade, Attack Reflection via Reversal Slash, Energy Projection via Final Edge, Damage Boost (Deals extra damage to opponents made of metal), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies with just their attacks), Attack Reflection (Can completely reflect an attack with their shields), Healing (Can heal themselves by parrying attacks with their shield), Acrobatics (All Smash Characters are capable of doing flips around the battlefield and being agile, this gets further upgraded to the point of being able to gain an extra mid-air jump), Life Absorption (Can drain the life of their opponents with their attacks), Empowerment (Gets stronger when both damaged, undamaged, and eating food), Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically attract all healing items towards them), Resistance to Weapons (Severely reduces the damage taken from weapon-based attacks), Air Manipulation (Can resist the effects of strong winds and air), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Severely reduces the damage taken from both fire and explosions) |-|Mii Gunner= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Arm Cannon), Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Homing Missiles, Fire Manipulation via Flame Pillar, Limited Flight via Arm Rocket, can fire an invisible projectile that explodes when they choose, Damage Boost (Deals extra damage to opponents made of metal), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies with just their attacks), Attack Reflection (Can completely reflect an attack with their shields), Healing (Can heal themselves by parrying attacks with their shield), Acrobatics (All Smash Characters are capable of doing flips around the battlefield and being agile, this gets further upgraded to the point of being able to gain an extra mid-air jump), Life Absorption (Can drain the life of their opponents with their attacks), Empowerment (Gets stronger when both damaged, undamaged, and eating food), Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically attract all healing items towards them), Resistance to Weapons (Severely reduces the damage taken from weapon-based attacks), Air Manipulation (Can resist the effects of strong winds and air), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Severely reduces the damage taken from both fire and explosions) |-|Fighting Mii Team= All aforementioned abilities sans special moves |-|With Spirits= When wielding spirits they get: Healing, Damage Boost (When fighting against giants, metallic foes, summoned foes, and forcefields), Summoning (Can summon weapons and objects depending on the spirits wielded), Ice Manipulation (via Freezie), Durability Negation (Death's Scythe allows the user to One-Hit-Kill the foe if they have low health. Lip's Stick inflicts a flower which drains the health of the target for a while), Plant Manipulation (Via Lip's Stick), Energy Projection (Can wield energy swords and ray guns), Fire Manipulation (via Fire Flower), Electricity Manipulation (Via Screw Attack and Hothead), Homing Attack (Via Beastball granting sort of spirits), Gravity Manipulation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Black Hole item), BFR (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Star Launcher item), Metal Manipulation (Certain spirits turn the wielder into metal for a while, reducing knock-back while also increasing their weight), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can resist and even heal from poison attacks with certain spirits), Gravity Manipulation (Can ignore changes in gravity with certain spirits), Air Manipulation (Can resist strong winds with certain spirits), Adhesive Manipulation (Can move normally on sticky floors with certain spirits), Electricity Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by electric attacks), Ice Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by ice-based attacks), Sleep Manipulation (Can resist sleep inducement with certain spirits), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by fire-based attacks), Water Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by water-based attacks), Energy Projection (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by energy-based attacks), Weapon Mastery (Certain spirits severely reduce the damage sustained by weapon-based attacks) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level+ (Comparable to Kirby). Higher via Final Smash | Large Mountain level+, Higher '''via Final Smash | '''Large Mountain level+, Higher via Final Smash | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to Primids), possibly Large Mountain level+ (Can do damage to fighters like Kirby, but are weaker then normal fighters. Considered the strongest army there is in Cruel Smash's description) Speed: Hypersonic+ to Massively FTL+ (Can react, dodge, and in some cases even outpace lightning-based attacks from opponents like Pikachu or Galeem's light beams) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to King Dedede who is able to swing his hammer with this much force) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ | At least Multi-City Block Class, possibly Large Mountain Class+ Durability: Large Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level+ | At least Multi-City Block level, possibly Large Mountain level+ (Can survive weaker attacks from characters like Kirby, but even in-game statements say they generally go down in one hit) Stamina: High, can fight for an extended period of time without rest Range: Extended melee range, several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Put | Sword, Chakrams | Arm Cannon, Backpack containing their ammuntion (Or some other holding device) Intelligence: All three Mii Fighters are masters in their craft. The Mii Brawler has incredible balance, the Mii Swordfighter wields a heavy metal sword with relative ease and the Mii Gunner uses their motion controlled backpack to choose the correct ammunition without fail Weaknesses: If their forcefield is broken, they will be stunned | If their forcefield is broken, they will be stunned | If their forcefield is broken, they will be stunned. What ammo Mii Gunner will use can be seen ahead of time by their stance, as this is motion controlled | If their forcefield is broken, they will be stunned. Focus on numbers over sheer power. Can't use special moves Keys: Brawler | Swordfighter | Gunner | Fighting Mii Team Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Crossover Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acrobats Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Summoners Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Metal Users Category:Adhesivity Users